


Nikki River's Gentleman's Club. (Or the story of how they found out Michael's a dirty dancer.)

by Alex_J_Mulush



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: I Don't Even Know, M/M, Michael keeping secrets, Please Don't Hate Me, Ray being Ray, Smut, night club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-14
Updated: 2014-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:50:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_J_Mulush/pseuds/Alex_J_Mulush
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with that card. He was in such a hurry that it fell right out of his backpack and he didn't notice....now they're at the club, and they can't look away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Magical Meeki-J!

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came to me at one a clock in the morning, so I shot out of bed and took a cold shower so I could start on it...you know, like you do.
> 
> But I was up all night, so sorry if the story is a bit rocky.  
> hope you like it.  
> if there are any grammer/spelling errors, please comment them. THANKS!
> 
> -Prisoner 68

Gavin swirled his bloody marry around with his straw, looking around the dimly lit pub. He and Ray were sat snuggly in the far corner of the room. It had a really good view of the stage that came from the far wall and stretched to them like a catwalk. The atmosphere of the whole place had a 'Forbidden Sex Bunker.' kinda thing that was matched by a heavy sent of feminine perfume in the air, even though a woman would not dare set foot in here.

Gavin looked to Ray, who was sipping his Dr.Pepper and looking at the bar menu. "The card said 11:00PM, right?" He asked, scooting a bit closer to the darker haired male. Ray reached into his pocket and pulled out the dark green card, flipping it over and looking at the time sqrawled on the back of it. "Yeah."

Ray put the card on the table and looked at his watch. "it's 11:07 now."  Gavin sighed and tutted. "I haven't seen him all night." 

"Gav, we got here 10 minutes ago."

"I know, but-"Gavin was cut off by a blonde who jumped on stage and grabbed the mic from it's stand. "How we doin' tonight, boys!?" The men of the bar whooped and hollered in responce, throwing their fists in the air. Ray smiled and cheered as well, earning a confused look from Gavin. "Ray, do you know what's going on?"

"No, but it was an excuse to yell." 

The man on stage continued to talk in a uppity tone. "We have a HELLA great show for you tonight! We have a very special someone performing for us, he has been out for a little while but he missed us so much he's back and more gorgeous than ever! You guessed it, you got it, our favorite twunk Meeki-J is back on the prowl!" He giggled.

The crowds erupted in cheers and applause,  obviously very excited.

Gavin's eyes widened with crashing realization. He looked at Ray and saw that he clearly also put two and two together. Too suprised to make words, they sat in shocked silence as the dim light's went out completely. 

There was a few stray cheers and whistles as the stage lights flipped on, focusing on a stool that had been placed in the middle of the catwalk. Sitting on that stool was....oh GOD IT REALLY WAS...Michael.

His hair was straightened, the glitter spray he had put in it made sure the sparkles caught the lights. He smiled at the crowd and waved flirtatiously and Gavin realized that he was wearing fingerless fish net gloves. The ocean of boys cheered lustfuly, reaching out to him with beckoning fingers. Michael took the mic from the stand and crossed his legs (witch were covered to the knee with fur lined combat boots.) Speaking with a playful tone. "Did my bitches miss me?"

Another wave of applause and cheers answered him, making him giggle. 

"Spread your legs for me baby!~" A voice sliced through the wave of applause. Michael scrunched his nose and smirked, spreading his legs wide and oh GOD he shaved for this! He arched his back and ran his hand down his chest to his tight pair of black laced panties, tracing circles in his right inner thigh before slowly rubbing his bulge. "You mean like this?" He asked, licking his lips as he saw the man's cheeks go pink.

Gavin swallowed hard, not believing what he was seeing. Ray blushed and bit his lip, not wanting to look but not finding the strength to look away.

"Now are you going to let me sing, or should I just go home?" He asked with half lidded eyes as he trailed his hand back up to cup the back of his neck. The crowd replyed with 'no!' and 'don't leave us!'. Begging for Michael to proceed.

The Lad smiled and turned off the mic, testing the smaller mic he had clipped to chocker, it worked fine. 

He chatted up the boys for just a bit longer while the other dancers. (Some wearing skimpy cop outfis, others were dressed like he was.) got into place. Michael tapped his chocker mic and giggled again, this  laugh was low, it was raw, it was  _damn sexy!_

 

"Dance."

 

The background dancers turned, the cops moved swiftly to both of his sides, lifting his chair of the ground.  The other dancers slipped under him, giggling and pushing at each other like college kids fresh out of school. All the while Michael was singing, his voice unsurprisingly beautiful. 

"Back door cracked,

we don't need a key!

We get what we want, 

no 'B' after sleeze!"

Michael jumped down from his stool, stealing a fadora off one of the other preformers and sliding it on. 

"Drink thier kool-aid

follow my lead!"

He beckond the other boys up to the end of the catwalk. They followed obediently as all three of them sashade their way up.

"Now you're one of us, 

You're coming with me!"

 The beat dropped and Michael pressed his hands to his chest, sliding them slowly down his body and back up as he sent his hips in a circular motion.

"It's time to kill the lights and let the crazy out."

The two boys that were with him moved in close to Michael and chimed in. "This place about ta~" 

"Tonight, we're taking names cuz, no ones getting out."

The back-up dancers swept Michael's feet out from under him, he fell into the splits and FUCK he looked amazing. He looked out to the crowed with a look that screamed 'shut the fuck up and take me~" One of the dancers grabbed a handful of the auburn's hair and yanked his head back.

"It's going down." The boy holding Michael captive sang.

"I'm yelling 'Timber!' " The twink next to him half giggled half sang.

"You better move." Michael chimed in, sounding very demanding and hot. The dancers jumped back and watched as Michael swung his left leg around and got into a push up postion before springing to his feet. "You better dance!"

The crowed applauded and cheered as the boys popped and locked on stage, not missing a single beat and taking every chance they could to flash a flirtatious smile.

"And I feel something so wrong, doing the right thing." 

He pulled the Raven haired dancer close, ghosting his lips with his own. The dancer chuckled and wrapped his arms around Michael's waist and pulling them closer together, grinding thier hips. The other dancer came from behind and pressed into the Lad's backside. Michael leaned back and wrapped his hands around the males neck, looking out into the crowd with a face that made the other Lads hot and bothered.

"And I feel something so right, doing the wrong things~"

 He carried the last note, and let his voice fade with the music. The club broke out in enthusiastic waves of applause, cheering. Michael and the other boys untangled from each other and bowed, bidding the audience adieu and heading to to what Gavin and Ray guessed was their dressing room.

"Did I just watch what I think I did?" Gavin asked, still wide eyed.

"How did he even bend that far!?" Ray guestured wildly at the stage.

The boys looked at each other, not really knowing what to say. Michael..."Michael RAGE QUIT JONES, singing and dacing around in  skimpy outfits....at a DUDE BAR!" Gavin exclaimed. Ray rubbed his temples. "Ok, I need a drink."

Gavin gawked at Ray, taken aback. Ray never drank, **EVER.**  He would have questioned the dark haired boy if he hadn't of brought his drink to his lips to find the glass empty. He must have drank it all away during Michael's...little show. "Sounds like a plan."

The boys moved from their table and into the vast crowd. Ray draped his arm over Gavin to banish the hungry looks that were being shot at them as they made thier way to the neon lit bar. They sat down and a bubbly brunette eagerly took their order.

"I haven't seen you boys here before, new in town?" The smiling bartender chirped while he made their drinks. "No, we only recently heard about this place." Ray said smoothly, his fingers tracing the elaborate patterns on the bar. Gavin smiled brightly, trying to contribute to the small talk. "I don't know about you, but that red head on stage is _smokin' ."_

The brit guestured back to the stage. Michael had slipped back out sometime during thier little adventure to the bar. He was still wearing his boots, but black lace was replaced with dark red hot pants and fish net gloves with black silk, these had fingers and stopped at the wrist. His hair still glittered as he tucked a thick flaxen lock behind his ear. He sat on the stool with crossed legs, singing soft melodies into the microphone. His voice was silkiy and seemed to sooth anyone who dared to lend him thier ears. 

"You fancy our magical mister M?"   

 "Definitely!" Gavin piped, looking a bit confused as to why Ray had his head in his hands. The waitor giggled and handed the Lads their drinks. "Well then you can have him. $80 bucks and that cutie's yours for the night." 

Gavin smiled and looked at Ray. "Can we buy him Ray? Pleeeaaase!!" He pleaded like a kid who had just stumbled upon the newset must have toy. Ray sighed and took a swig of his drink before answering. "Fine...only because I want to see the look on that fuck's face when he sees us here." He let out a small chuckle.

They paid the fee and got the key. Now it was time to play the waiting game, they had a few more songs (and drinks) before Michael's set was over.


	2. What Can I Say? I'm a Contortionist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made this at 3:27AM.....can you tell I'm single?
> 
> ~Prisoner68

Michael tucked his hair back behind his ear as he looked on the mirror. He had just gotten done with his set and was ready to wash his make up off and go home like he had done the last several nights this week. If he was lucky he would get home with just enough time to get a descent nap in before going into the office for another day.

But this night was different, on this night a waiter caught him, stopping in before he can even touch his make up remover. "Meeki!" He shouted, smiling. "Meeki, you have been bought for the night!" He said matter-of-factly.

"Well whoopti-fuckin-do!" He twirled his index finger in th air. "So I don't get to go home?"

"Uh." He hesitated slightly, biting his lower lip before speaking in a apologetic tone. "No."

Michael groaned and turned to the mirror, opening some cherry lip gloss and applying it to his already bubble gum lips, giving them a new shine. "Fine, where do I need to be?"

"Room eight on the 3rd floor." The brunette set the silver key down on his make up counter. Michael looked at the waiter's reflection, skillfully applying mascara. "When?" He asked.

 

"Now."

 

"Drown in a lake."

 

"Meeki, no!" He whined, crossing his arms. "Look, they jumped on the offer when I threw it, they even payed extra for you to come all dolled up, outfit and everything!" He protested. "You should feel flattered!"

"I do, but that dosn't change the fact that I'm fucking exausted from running a full set four god damn days in a row." He staited,  setting down the mascara and turning around, adjusting the back of his hot pants so they stopped creeping up his ass, reajusting the clasps that came off of his shorts and clung to his red velvet stockings.

"Tomorrow is your last full set for two weeks!" The waiter said in rebuttal. Michael growled and snatched the key from counter, slipping it into his boot.  "Dammit, ok...but I want a round of vodka and juice on the way up."

The waiter nodded, smiling from ear to ear. "Yes Meeki, right away!" He scamped off to make the request and send it up.

Michael took a deep breath, leaving and heading upstairs.

**~68INDUSTRIES~**

Michael's heart skipped a beat as he heard the door unlock. This was the first night this kind of thing had been in place and already he had been swept off the stage by some mystery man who ached to see him up close. Thoughts raced through is mind as he opened the door, stepping into the dark room. 

His eyes immediately focused on the two chairs that were turned away from him. OH GOD there were two of them? Michael swallowed hard as he reajusted his shorts once more. Now was no time to be nervous,  it was show time.

"Hello boys." Michael said smothly with his stage voice, letting a trademark grin play on his lips. "So a little birdy down stairs told me you guys paid a pretty penny for me." He walked to the small couch that sat across from  the two chairs and swung over the back, 

sitting down with his knees touching. "Did you like the way I sang?" He cooed, spreading his legs. "Or did you just love the way I bend?"

 Gavin and Ray swivled around in their chairs and suddenly Michael was showing way too much skin, his shorts were too tight, his hair was ridiculous and he hated his boots. They must have saw his set, oh shit they saw EVERYTHING!

"So." Ray smirked, lifiting up the card that had 'Nikki River's Gentleman's Club.'  printed in bright gold letters up for him to see. "How long has Meeki-J been on the prowl?"

Michael looked from him to the card and back, cursing under his breath. There was no way out of this. "It's been 4 months now." He said, his voice seasoned lightly with anger.

"What other ways can you bend?" Gavin ask, his words held innocent curiosity. Michael chuckled. "For the next couple of hours, anyway you want, honey."

"Wait, so it's that kinda ba-oh, oh WOW." Ray gawked at Michael.

"Well, not untill recently. There are some really rich guys who come here and they always talk about wanting to get their hands on us." Michael crossed his legs, a habbit that was getting hard to hide. "And with this place in need of a few fix ups here and there, the manager deisded it was a good opportunity."

The other Lads nodded. Gavin jumped up from his seat and scuried over to Michael. Before the red head could ask exactly what the brit thought he was doing Gavin took Michael's leg and pulled it up, bringing Michael's foot above his head. "How did you get so bendy, Micool?" Gavin giggled. Michael blushed. "What can I say, I'm a contortionist."

"You did gymnastics, didn't you?"

"...In highschool.."

"Gay."

"Eat a dick."

"That's your job."

Michael huffed, crossing his arms. "Will you stop man handling my legs?" Gavin let go of his leg. "Do the splits, Micool." 

"Why should I?" Michael hissed, a small blush still on his cheeks.

"Becuase we own you for the night." Gavin's dumb smile thinned into a smirk that sent a chill up Michael's spine. "And if you don't do as we say, Gavin and I might round up the guys and take a trip down to Nikki River's Gentleman's Club tomorrow night." Ray added, standing up for a better veiw.

Woosh, what was that? The remainder of Michael's dignity. The red head rolled his eyes and held out his hand. Gavin helped him to his feet. Michael put one foot forward and went into his splits with ease. "Ta-da!" Michael did small jazz hands, his voice oozing sarcasm.

Gavin smiled and sat down on the love seat facing Michael. "Give me your hands, Micool." Gavin said happily, patting his lap. Michael brought his legs in to a criss-cross postion and put his hands in Gavin's lap, a bit confused.

Gavin took each hand and slowly slid the black gloves off of the older males hands, tossing them aside. "Your hands look too cute to be covered by gloves." He said softly, placing his hands back on his lap. Michael could feel Gavin's growing erection between his fingers. "What's got you so excited?" Michael asked, throwing on his stage voice again for fun. "Well...I just thought about your dancing while we were waiting up here, and...got a bit hot and bothered." Gavin chuckled, rubbing the back of his neck.

Michael smiled slightly and undid Gavin's belt, watching Gavin bit his bottom lip in anticipation and helped Michael retrieve his hardening member from it's confinds. Gavin pulled it out and _danm_ , Gavin's cock was just as cute as the rest of him. Michael smiled suductivly and spread Gavin's legs, scooting closer before getting to his knees. "You should be too fucking retarted to know how to get me horny."

Michael took Gavin deep within his mouth, making Gavin moan. He made sure that the Brit's now throbing cock was lubed before slid his head up so that just the tip in his mouth, snaking his tongue into Gavin's foreskin. Gavin gasped and threw his head back. "Aah~Michael,  n-not there!" He pleaded, embarrassed by Michael's bold advances.

Michael took the tip out of his mouth so Gavin could see his warm wet tounge exploring every inch of the younger male's sensetive head before removing it as well, bringing up a hand to stroke him. "You know, I've come across images of me sucking your cock in my imagination, but the real thing is so much better." Michael whispered as he worked Gavin's now full erection, earning small moans and groans from him as he did so.

Not that long after Michael had started Ray had felt heat pooling in his stomach. He tried to focus on something eles but found himself failing miserably, his eyes locking on the scene. When standing became more then it was worth he fell back into the chair, rubbing himself through his pants, the sound of Gavin's pleasure making him almost tremble with want. A want to feel.

A desperate want to fuck.

Gavin tossed his head back, flicking his tounge. "Michael, you're-ahh~ha, I'm gonna-!" Gavin warned, but Michael didn't let up, taking him back in his mouth and sucking on the tip. Gavin bucked his hips as he orgasmed, riding out the aftershock in the older boy's perfect mouth. The red head swallowed all of Gavin's cum, sucking untill he could feel the brit shake from overstimulation.

The american took Gavin out of his mouth again as the younger boy tried to catch his breath. Michael licked the cum off of his lips. "You taste sweet, or is that my lip gloss?" He giggled. Michael turned around on his knees When his ears picked up a ragged breath from Ray.

His eyes rested on the youngest Lad, who was rubbing himself vigorously as he sucked on his middle and index fingers. His eyes slid open and he looked at Michael, taking the fingers out of his mouth and pointed them at him with a small smile, JESUS CRIST when did the people Michael worked with get so fucking hot? Michael grinned lustfuly and slinked forward on all fours, moving to sit infront of him. Michael kissed his fingers and engulfed them in his mouth, swirling his tounge around and in between them, replacing Ray's palming hand with his own. Ray moaned and raised his hips, pushing against his hand.

The oldest Lad took the didgets out of bis mouth, pressing kisses into his hand. He got to his feet as he continued up Ray's arm, straddling him as he joined him on 

the plush chair, sitting on his lap. "Holy shit Ray, how have you not broken through your zipper." Michael whispered against his neck, sucking on his semi-pale skin and pulling a hot moan from the boy as he grinded against him. "H-hey! I'm new, go easy." Ray chuckled nervously.  Michael moved back from his neck and looked at Ray, wide eyed. "Wait...you're a virgin?" 

Ray blushed. "Yes.."

Michael quickly cuaght Ray's lips in a hot kiss, deepening it on contact. For a virgin, Ray was a fucking fantastic kisser. Ray rapped his arms around Michael's waist, bringing them instantly closer. Michael grinded hard against Ray's erection, pulling another fisty moan from the younger Lad. 

 Michael broke the kiss, biting Ray's bottom lip. 

"You taste like cherry." Ray chuckled. "I knew this lip gloss would come in handy." Michael smirked, removing Ray's glasses and setting  them down on the table beside the chair. Ray, letting his body do the thinking, slid his hads down and gave Michael's ass a squeeze. Michael groaned and got up on his knees to help Ray get a better grip, and that he did, giving Michael's ass a nice slap. "You really like my ass, don't you?"

"Yeah, nice and tight." Ray cooed. Michael slid off of the boy, who groaned at the loss, and 

walked over to the bed, sitting down and looking at Ray. "Wanna come join me?"

Ray didn't waist a second getting to his feet and going to join Michael. The red head pulled the younger boy down ontop of him, kissing him deeply.

 Gavin watched the two, feeling all the heat go right to his cock. He let his hands wander as he watched,  taking the golden path from his chest to his cock, stroking it steadly.

Michael broke the kiss and tugged on Ray's shirt. He took the hint and pulled his shirt, throwing it on the floor. He leaned back and grabbed Michael's left leg, bringing it up and resting his foot on his shoulder. Ray unlaced Michael's boot and slid it off, mumbling. 'Michael, your stockings make you look so fucking cute.~' before setting his leg down and shouldering his other one, slipping that boot off as well. His shorts came off too, wich left Ray with the shocking (and fucking sexy) relization that Michael wasn't wearing underwear.

Ray looked the boy over. He looked of pure sex from his head to his toes, Ray didn't know where he would start. Michael grinned and rapped his legs around Ray's waist, flipping them over. "If we leave you to figure sex out on your own we'll be here for fucking hours."

Michael littered Ray's chest with kisses, stoping every now and then to tweak his nipples to hear the amazing sounds he made. If he sounded this tantalizing with just tweaking and nipping then he won't be able to get to the other stuff fast enough.

Michael kissed down Ray's stomach and down to his belt, nimble fingers danced across the fabric and Ray swore his pants teleported off of him. Micahel yanked his underwear down and _oh jesus!_ Ray's huge erection popped up,  already dribbling slightly with pre cum. Michael stared at it in awe, he couldn't belive that Ray was still a virgin. Ray proped himself up on his elbows and looked down at the older male, his cheeks were red with embarrassment. "W-what's wrong?"

Michael rapped his hand around Ray's erection, spreading the pre cum around with his thumb. "Nothing. It's just you have a fucking MAGNIFICENT cock and didn't tell me!" He pouted playfully and began stroking the boy's cock. Ray moaned quietly. "Well you never asked.~"

Michael rolled his eyes and took the tip in his mouth, running his tongue over his slit and lapping up the pre cum. Ray held in his little noises as Michael took him deeper in his mouth, slowly moving his head up and down.

Gavin panted as he picked up the pace, enjoying the show and trying his hardest not to make any noices that would make them stop.

Michael hollowed his cheeks, rolling his tongue over the shaft. He wanted to make sure a cock this size was nice and lubed up. When he felt that Ray was whimpering loud enough and his member was wet enough, he took him from his mouth and sat up. "Ok, you are so fucking ready."

Before Ray could even think about saying he might not be ready Michael scooted forward, postioning him at his entrance. Michael slowly lowered himself and all doubts of Ray not fitting vanished when the tip slid in. They younger boy moaned and, desperate for more of this fantastic feeling, moved his hands to Michael's hips and pushed him down to the hilt. Michael let out a choked moan, biting his lip.

"Aaahhholy shit!~" He panted. "Warn me next time you s-shove that frait train up there so fast!" He grinded his hips against the boy's own, making him groan loudly as he felt Michael tighten up slightly.

Ray flipped them so he was on top, chuckling slightly when he heard Michael sqeak in suprise. "My turn." He cooed, slowly sliding in and out of the red head. The older boy moaned and arched his back, bringing Ray's lips into a hot kiss. Ray kissed back, gripping Michael's hips a bit tighter as he quickened his pace, thrusting in at different angles to try and find Michael's sweet spot. A few more thrusts in and Michael broke the kiss with a cute little gasp. "Aah! Rightthere-JESUS hit it again!" He pleaded. Ray nodded and hit that spot over and over, nibbling Michael's ear lobe.

The red head whimpered as wave after wave of pleasure surged through his body, making him buck his hips for more friction as he let himself drown in the eletric feeling. He cursed himself, he hand't done this in such a long time that his body already threatened to cum. He held himself back, he'd just have to find a way to make Ray cum before him, let's try this...

The older male threw his head back, arching his back and letting out a breathy moan as his soft skin from his chest met Ray's. "Ahh!~fuck! Do it like that-yes! Ray you'resofucking  huge~."  

Ray moaned at the red heads words, but refued to cum first.

"Ray...M-michael!" Gavin whimpered. The pair stopped and looked at the brit, who was now sitting on the edge of the bed. His cock was painfully hard and his hand just wasn't getting him there. Ray and Michael swore then and there that they had never seen a more perfectly hot twink in thier lives.

"What is it, Gavvy?" Ray said in a playfully innocent inoccent tone and, MUCH to Michael's displeasre, pulled out of the older boy. Micahel moaned from the loss and sat up, rubbing his hole and smirking as Gavin stared. "Is there something you wanted?" Gavin looked between the two and nodded slowly. Ray grinned and rested a hand on his leg, making him squeak quietly. "Well, what is it?" 

The brit's face turned a cute shade of red before he spoke. "I...want to be shagged." The other lads looked at each other then back to Gavin."By who?" Ray asked. Gavin thought for a momment, his cheeks darkening. "I-I can't choose!"

Michael giggled and scooted forward, catching the brit's lips in a soft kiss. "How about both?~" Gavin moaned into the kiss, cupping the back of Michael's neck as thier tounges wrestled.

After a few seconds Michael broke the kiss and guestured to Ray's lap. "Hop on." Ray chuckled and spread his legs more. "3-way? Now it's a party."  Gavin swallowed and scooted closer to Ray, throwing a leg over his lap and stradling him as he guided Ray's cock to his entrance. He lowered himself like Michael had done, but Ray slid in with ease and _oh god_ he must have prepared himself already. 

Ray moaned as the sudden warmth overtook his swollen member once more, pushing his hips against the boy to go deeper. Gavin bit back a groan and started to move, not bothering to start off slow. Michael watched for a minute as the two fucked, the sight was trully beautiful. Then he had an Idea.

He scooted up behind the boy, rapping his arms around his hips to stop him from moving, whispering hotly into his ear. "Got room for one more?" Ray smirked maniacally. "How far can **YOU** stretch?" Gavin swallowed hard, looking back at the red head. "I'll let you in if you buy me breakfast tomorrow. " Gavin smirked. Michael smiled as he positioned himself. "You whore...done." 

Michael pushed inside and Gavin had never felt so full. He groaned loudly, bringing his hands back to thread them in Michael's hair as he continued to roll and grind his hips. Ray groaned and started thrusting again as he stroked Gavin's rock hard cock, followed by Michael, who matched his speed. Gavin became a hot moaning, groaning mess after a few minutes. Soon the insane amout of continuous pleasure got to be too much, making Gavin's amazing warm insides tighten around the other lad's cocks as he came, making streaks as he came on Ray's hand and stomach. Gavin's tightness felt trully amazing and Ray could't take it anymore, thrusting deep within the boy as he came. Michael did the same seconds later as they rode out thier aftershocks in the brit's perfect ass.

Michael pulled out and rolled onto his back, panting heavily. Gavin got off of Ray's lap as well, snuggling inbetween the two boys. Ray spoke inbetween gasps of air. "Well...that happened."

"Yep" Michael spoke breathlessly, closing his eyes. 

"I had fun." Gavin smiled.

Ray chuckled and got up, he would defiantly have THAT on his mind tomorrow. He went to the closet to see if this place had any more blankets becuase the one on the bed a little....wet. Instead he heard his watch beeping from the counter. He picked it up and looked at the time before going wide eyed and running back into then room.

"Guys, get up!" He shouted, pulling on his pants quickly.

"Why!~" Gavin whined, snuggling into Michael's chest. Michael rapped his arms around the younger boy. "Yeah, what's got your panties in a knot?"

 

"We have 45 minutes to get to work."

 

Michael and Gavin's eyes shot open as the jumped up, gathering thier clothes. (Michael was so happy he kept a change of clothes at the club.) And quickly trying to get ready.

And that day, they all showed up 20 minutes late

Ray couldn't think straight

Gavin couldn't walk straight

And Michael accidentally left his eyeliner on.

 

 


End file.
